Aries
:The work of astrologers (WP) represents thousands of years of empirical observation of human behaviour, and the consideration of belief in their conclusions must be set aside from, at the very least, their classifications of human personality types, which compare favorably to psychology's Type A and Type B classifications not only in number but depth :See Aries people for more of the personality traits associated with the astrological sign and more Aries, the ram, is an astrological sign that originated from the constellation Aries, and is the first sign of the Zodiac (WP). Aries is classed as a Positive or masculine, extrovert sign; its Element is Fire and its Quality is Cardinal. Jeff Mayo, Teach Yourself Astrology, pp 38-41, Hodder and Stoughton, London, 1979 Traditionally in astrology Aries is ruled by the planet Mars. The opposite sign to Aries is Libra. Under the Wikipedia:tropical zodiac, Aries is occupied by the Sun from Wikipedia:March 21 to Wikipedia:April 19, by definition beginning at Wikipedia:vernal equinox. Under the sidereal zodiac, it is currently from Wikipedia:April 19 to Wikipedia:May 19. In Wikipedia:House (astrology) the 1st House is the house the Arian rules, in the 1st House dates are occupied on Wikipedia:June 21 to Wikipedia:July 22. The corresponding month in the Wikipedia:Babylonian calendar is Arax Nisânu, dedicated to Wikipedia:Anu and Wikipedia:Bel. In Wikipedia:astrology the astrological signs represent twelve equal segments or divisions of the Wikipedia:zodiac. According to astrological beliefs, celestial phenomena reflect or govern human activity on the principle of "as above, so below", so that the twelve signs at the same time are held to represent twelve basic personality types or characteristic modes of expression. Jeff Mayo, Ibid, p 35, 1979 The scientific community generally considers astrology as a Wikipedia:pseudoscience or Wikipedia:superstition. ; yet despite this, belief in astrology remains widespread. , is is the first Wikipedia:astrological sign of the Wikipedia:zodiac and its origins are from the Aries Wikipedia:constellation]] Mythology In Wikipedia:mythology Aries is often associated with the Greek myth of the ram which carried Athamas's son Wikipedia:Phrixus and daughter Helle to Colchis to escape their stepmother Wikipedia:Ino, as well as the Wikipedia:mythological figure of Wikipedia:Theseus, from the Greek myth of the Wikipedia:Minotaur. The Wikipedia:astrological symbol for Aries is said to represent the head and horns of the ram, and originates from the cluster of stars which constitute the head of the Wikipedia:Aries (constellation), according to the work of Doctor Acacandam dating from 1592. The head of Aries is given the name of Aluathay or Salhay, and it consists of four stars. Explaining House Astrology The 1st House is the house that the Arian rules. It represents everything about an Aries, like birthdays, numbers, etc. It means The self, one's appearance, the body, physical characteristic etc. The Ego. Life. The start of anything. The planet ruling is Mars. People born under this house have the personality traits as an a natural Arian. Traits Those born under Aries are thought to be assertive, pioneering, enthusiastic, adventurous, humorous, fast-paced, energetic and passionate, sociable, good communicator, brave, action-oriented, individualistic, independent, impulsive, competitive, eager, straightforward, forceful, headstrong, a leader, focused on the present and freedom-loving. They can also sometimes be intemperate, violent, impatient, fiery, rash, extreme, and arrogant, impulsive, intolerant, insensitive, and bullying out of selfishness. Body and health In terms of Wikipedia:medical astrology and Wikipedia:anatomy, Aries is said to rule the Wikipedia:cranium, Wikipedia:jaw, facial bones, Wikipedia:brain, upper Wikipedia:teeth, Wikipedia:hair, Wikipedia:carotid arteries, and Wikipedia:nerve centers. Physically, the Aries person is said to be athletic in appearance or demeanor/stature. The face of an Aries is thin, and long, narrow-pointy Wikipedia:chin (often wide at the bottom). They have red Wikipedia:undertones. They have a redness, or cripiness. Arians are prone to head injuries, eye strains, anything with the Wikipedia:face and Wikipedia:head. Also Arians usually have big eyes, big teeth, big mouth, and tend to have long hair. The Arian may also have a cleft chin, and lip. Miscellaneous The following items are traditionally associated with Aries: Derek and Julia Parker, The New Compleat Astrologer, pp194-5, Crescent Books , New York, 1990 *Most compatible: Leo, Sagittarius, Libra *Semi-Compitable: Taurus, Gemini, Aquarius, Cancer *A 50-50 chance with: Virgo, Scorpio *Incompatible: Capricorn, Wikipedia:Aries, Pisces In terms of mundane or political astrology Aries is linked with Wikipedia:Avignon, Wikipedia:Alicante, Wikipedia:Exeter, Wikipedia:Manitoba, Wikipedia:Micronesia, Wikipedia:Switzerland, Wikipedia:Swaziland, and Wikipedia:Sweden. The Wikipedia:Indian equivalent of Aries is Wikipedia:Mesha; the Chinese equivalent is thought to be the energetic, confident Dragon, whose lunar month is from 5 April - 5 May. Theodora Lau, The Handbook of Chinese Horoscopes, pxxvii, Souvenir Press, London, 2005 Some Arians and their birthdates See also See also * Aries people - List of people with the Aries astrological sign and more personality traits and characteristics associated with the Aries sign Wikipedia:Aries (astrology) * Wikipedia:Astrology * Wikipedia:Zodiac Vicki Lawrence(March 26) Randy Orton (April 1) References External links *Aries the Ram *Aries Profile *A lot about Aries az:Qoç bürcü be-x-old:Авен (знак задыяку) de:Widder (Sternbild) fr:Bélier (astrologie) hr:Ovan (znak) ia:Aries (astrologia) it:Ariete (astrologia) he:מזל טלה ka:ვერძი (ასტროლოგია) mk:Овен (хороскопски знак) nl:Ram (astrologie) ja:白羊宮 oc:Aret (astrologia) pt:Áries (astrologia) ru:Овен (знак зодиака) simple:Aries (astrology) sk:Baran (znamenie) sh:Ovan (znak) fi:Oinas (horoskooppimerkki) th:ราศีเมษ tg:Ҳамал Category:Astrological signs Category:Astrology